


Oops

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [13]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, F/M, Groping, Mistaken Identity, Semi Dub-con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: You never let your guard down, but this one time you did. And even when it’s a surprise, you find yourself unable to fight it off.





	Oops

You saw a flash of light ahead, noticing that someone must have returned to their room just as late as you but you paid no attention to who it was nor noting which door. When you passed the door, you failed to hear it open but you couldn’t deny the hand on your upper arm pulling you in. Before you could yell, a hand covered your mouth as you were pressed to the back of the door. The room was dark but you knew who’s it was as the scent drifted to you.

Sam.

The hand moved away and was replaced with soft lips that tasted like whisky and cigars. You could have shocked him, pushed him away, muttered no, but the kiss was electrifying, even for you. You liked Sam, harboring a crush for the dark beau since you joined the team. So even if this was probably a drunken encounter, you were going to take it.

Your hands moved to his neck, holding him to you as you returned the kiss, equally needy and wanting. His hand moved over your sides, coming between your bodies to squeeze your breasts, fingers pinching your nipples. You gasped and his tongue plundered your mouth deeply while his leg pressed against your core, making you whimper and whine as he ground it against you and hitting your sensitive clit. Lips left yours and traveled along your jaw and down your neck. The different sensations were driving you mad, keeping you from thinking straight and asking him to stop. Instead, you found your hands moving over his arms, gripping him as he ground against you and made you see stars briefly.

“Fuck,” he growled when you bent your head to bite the crook of his neck. Then you heard him mumble someone’s name, one that wasn’t even close to your’s. You knew he wasn’t dating anyone as he hand made it clear several times a week when someone would try to get it out of him. You just didn’t think he was that into her. Your heart fell slightly, but instead of interrupting you claimed his lips again as your hand moved to cup the bulge in his pants. He pinched your nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and fingers, making you gasp and arch into him. He murmured something unintelligible and his hand slid past your waistband and brushed against your clit making your head spin with lust.

When he sunk two digits into your dripping heat, you couldn’t hold back any longer and moaned his name. If he knew his mistake of grabbing you, he didn’t let it show, just moved his fingers against your walls in a fashion that had you panting in no time. You came all over his hand, fingers digging into his biceps as you struggled to gain a sense of reality of what was going on.

“Sam,” you whispered, the high wearing off slightly, “Sam?”

It took him a few moments, his head buried in your neck as he withdrew his hand from your pants, but when he did he pressed his forehead against yours and sighed, the alcohol and tobacco wafting over your face. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” he slurred, his clean hand moving to cup your neck.

“Don’t be,” you whispered, “I obviously enjoyed it.” 

You gave him a small peck on the lips and pushed him slightly to move away from the door, turning the handle. 

“G’night Sam.”


End file.
